In scanning projectors, pixels are typically generated by modulating light from laser light sources as a scanning mirror scans the modulated light in a raster pattern. The brightness of an image generated by the scanning projector is limited by the maximum power available from the laser light sources. Unfortunately, in some applications the maximum available power can be insufficient to provide good image quality in bright light environments. Traditional techniques to overcome these limitations have relied upon complex optical elements configured to combine light from multiple distinct lasers. Unfortunately, the optical elements needed to combine light from multiple distinct lasers can be both bulky and expensive.